Sleigh Bells in the Snow
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: A Christmas oneshot fic taking place with Addison and Derek preSeattle and pre marital issues.  And just for fun, it has a touch of Maddison.


**This fic is dedicated to my lovely amazing friend who loves Christmas as much as I do. It's a oneshot. And it takes place about two to three years before Derek and Addison began to have marital issues. I don't own anyone. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Derek." 

Addison followed her husband down the hallway and into their bedroom. Derek stopped next to the bed, staring at the open half packed suitcase resting on top. Addison waited by the doorway, wanting a response. Derek turned to face his wife.

"I'll be back Christmas Eve, Addie," Derek assured her. "I promise you."

"And what happens when you get snowed in at the airport and spend Christmas in Boston?" Addison asked, raising an eyebrow.

Derek walked to Addison and gently placed his hands on her hips, bringing her into him.

"I'll be here," Derek said softly. "It's not suppose to snow here or in Boston anytime around Christmas."

Addison stared doubtfully at her husband. "It's our first Christmas staying here instead of going to your Mom's and I just... want it to be special, you know?"

"Of course I do," Derek replied and kissed Addison's forehead. "I want it to be special too."

Addison kept her eyes on Derek's. There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him not to go, demand him to stay with her. But, she knew she couldn't ask that of him. Derek was being called to Boston on his talent to perform a surgery that had only been done nine other times, five of the surgeries resulting in death. Derek was the first choice to do this surgery now and Addison knew she had to let him go.

Derek removed his hands from Addison and went back to finish packing, leaving Addison suddenly feeling cold. Addison watched his movements, a mental checklist going through her mind to make sure he wouldn't forget anything. Addison slipped into the bathroom and slid Derek's toothbrush from the holder. She brought it out to him.

Derek looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

"Wouldn't want your breath to stink as you perform near impossible surgery," Addison replied, handing the toothbrush over.

Derek zipped it into his suitcase and said sarcastically, "No, really, thanks."

Derek smiled up at his wife. Addison returned the smile and leaned in to kiss him. Derek wrapped Addison into a hug. Addison picked her head up towards his ear.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered.

"I know," Derek said through her hair. "I love you."

Addison pulled away from Derek, but still remained close. "I love you, too. Be careful. Please."

"I will." Derek gave Addison one last kiss goodbye.

Derek lifted his closed suitcase from the bed and headed for the door. Addison followed quickly after.

"Maybe you should leave tomorrow morning." Addison followed Derek down the stairs. "By the time you get to Boston, it'll be late and-"

Derek faced Addison as he stood in front of the front door. "Addie... It's going to be all right."

"I know that," Addison replied. "I was just saying-"

"You could have come with me to Boston," Derek pointed out. He had asked her if she would prefer just spending Christmas in Boston when he was told the date of the surgery.

"I didn't, and _don't_, want to spend Christmas is Boston," Addison repeated the words she had told him last time he suggested that solution. "I just... _wish_ you didn't have to go so close to Christmas. That's all."

"Okay." Derek nodded. "I'm sorry, Addison. I am. But, you know I have to go-"

"I know," Addison cut him off. "I want you to go because you should, but I also want you to stay." Addison laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I know I'm not being very clear. Christmas makes me... emotional."

Derek set his suitcase down and smiled. He pulled Addison into him and hugged her tightly. Addison shook her head slightly, thinking of how her mind was all over the place. Derek kissed her and moved back.

"Now," Derek started, his forehead against Addison's. "I'll call you when I get there. If you need anything at all, give Mark a call. I'll be home Christmas Eve. Okay?"

Addison nodded a bit, her forehead still connected with his. Derek gave her another quick kiss before pulling away and picking up his suitcase. Addison followed Derek to the front door and stood in the doorway as Derek headed down the stairs to the cab that had been waiting.

Addison shivered against the chilly air. The lights around the front door were blinking and somewhere in the distance, Addison could hear laughter. Derek turned and waved before climbing into the taxi.

As the cab drove away, Addison watched, hoping Derek would be home as he planned. After all, they had both spent a Saturday afternoon decorating the tree that now stood quite lonely in the living room. It would be a shame to have gotten a tree for nothing.

Addison shut the front door and faced the quiet house. She scanned the darkness and wondered what she should do next. For a small moment, she wished she had gone with Derek to Boston.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay." Addison stood from the couch and lifted her champagne flute. "Are we going to do this?"

"Yes." Savvy nodded at Addison.

"To Derek accomplishing an amazing surgery," Addison lifted her flute higher.

"And to a Merry Christmas." Savvy stood from where she was perched on the armrest of the couch.

Weiss and Mark stood from their respected seats, both raising their champagne flutes as well.

"And a happy New Year," Mark chimed in.

There were mutters of cheers and a delightful glow over all as they stood in the brownstone on Christmas Eve. The smell of the pine tree mixed with the cherry pie Addison had baked (not made) in the oven had met with their feelings of warmth after coming in from the bitter cold. Light music played in the background, announcing that it was "the most wonderful time of the year." Enjoying all of these elements with people Addison cared about was what she mostly desperately loved about Christmas.

Addison had decided to invite some friends over to the brownstone while she waited for Derek to arrive home. Savvy and Weiss agreed immediately. Mark had taken a bit more persuasion due to insistence of the need to go to the Poconos for Christmas to meet women. Addison had to remind him several times that singles never went to the Poconos for a holiday. Mark sullenly agreed to stay home, silently complaining about the fact that married women weren't always faithful, even on Christmas. He knew from experience, but would never tell Addison that.

After each member of the small gathering had finished their toasting, Addison excused herself, the cordless phone in hand. She held it up to her ear as she held her champagne flute in her other hand. She crossed into the kitchen.

"How was that?" Her face was glowing.

"Great." Derek's voice came through the phone. "Thank you."

"You deserve it," Addison replied and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I can't wait to see you."

"Addison..." Derek's voice held the news Addison had been dreading since Derek left.

"No," she breathed into the phone, setting her flute down on the counter.

"It wasn't suppose to snow," Derek told her. "I'm so sorry. I'll be on the first flight home as soon as the runway is clear and it stops snowing."

"How long has it been snowing there?" Addison asked, placing her free hand over her face.

"About three, maybe four hours," Derek answered. "I wanted to wait to tell you. I thought it was going to clear up and I would just be a little late. But, it looks like I'm stuck here for the night."

Addison was fighting back tears. She didn't want Derek to know she was crying. It wasn't his fault it snowed. It was his fault he left, but even that, she knew, wasn't completely to be blamed on him. After all, if he hadn't gone, the woman he operated on may not have ever had a chance to live to another Christmas.

"Addison..." Derek's voice cut through the phone when Addison didn't respond.

Addison sniffed and spoke quietly. "It's Christmas."

"I know," Derek replied and as he stood, hovering over a pay phone in snowy Boston, he had tears in his eyes.

"It's okay," Addison spoke through her hand. "Maybe you'll be back by tomorrow night or earlier. It's okay, Derek."

It was Derek's turn to be quiet. It was killing him to hear the pain in his wife's voice. He cleared his throat, trying to push his tears away. Christmas made him emotional sometimes, too. Especially when he pictured Addison sitting alone next to their Christmas tree.

"I'll call you as soon as I know when I'll be getting home," Derek said. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Addison replied.

Derek waited a moment before returning the receiver to the pay phone. Addison remained still in the kitchen, the phone up to her ear well after Derek had hung up. Mark entered the kitchen, laughing about something Weiss had just said to him.

"Hey, Addie-Addie." Mark stopped when he realized Addison was crying. "What's wrong?"

Addison lowered the phone and swallowed. "Derek's not coming home tonight."

"What happened?" Mark moved to Addison.

"It's snowing in Boston," Addison answered and set the phone down on the counter. She picked up her flute and finished her champagne in one quick gulp.

"I'm so sorry, Addison," Mark apologized.

Weiss and Savvy entered the kitchen, arms around each other. Addison wiped her tears away in one quick motion. She smiled at them.

"Listen, Addison, I know Derek isn't here yet, but it's getting late," Savvy said.

"Yeah, he... the planes were delayed by an hour or so," Addison lied. "If you guys want to go, that's fine. Thank you so much for coming."

"Thanks for having us," Savvy replied and moved to Addison, wrapping her in a much needed hug.

"Yeah, thanks, Addie." Weiss hugged Addison after Savvy had pulled away and moved on to giving Mark a hug.

"Will I see you tomorrow or are you going to Jersey to visit your parents?" Addison glanced to Savvy because it was her parents that resided in New Jersey.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," Savvy replied.

"We're having eggnog, right?" Weiss asked.

"Yes." Addison nodded. "See you tomorrow, guys. Merry Christmas."

They exchanged 'Merry Christmases' and Addison walked Savvy and Weiss to the door. Once Savvy and Weiss had bundled themselves, they gave another round of hugs. Addison waved goodbye as the couple hurriedly walked to the street to hail a cab. Addison shut the door and turned around. Mark was standing just outside of the living room after having turned the music off. He was watching her.

"You want to talk?" Mark asked. "I mean, would it help?"

Addison smiled. "No. But, thanks."

"Do you want me to leave?" Mark was pretty good at figuring out what women wanted, generally speaking, but when it came to Addison, he couldn't always be sure.

Addison paused and moved closer to him. "No."

Addison passed into the living room and Mark followed after her. Addison plopped herself on the couch and stared at the dirty plates and cups on the coffee table. Mark sat down next to her.

"So... this is Christmas." Mark drummed his fingers on his dark pants.

"Not for another six minutes." Addison glanced at the clock on the wall. "I don't know where the time went. I should have known Derek wasn't coming home. If he was, he would have been here two hours ago."

"You had hope," Mark said.

Addison's eyebrows drew together and she looked over at Mark. "Yeah... I guess I did. It's not that big of a deal though. I mean, he _needed_ to be there to perform that surgery. It's completely justified."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," Mark replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

Addison didn't respond, but flicked on the television. She flipped through the channels, finally landing on a familiar black and white picture.

"_Merry Christmas, Emporium! Merry Christmas, you wonderful old Building and Loan!"_

"The guy's crazy." Mark nodded toward the television, knowing it was the movie _It's A Wonderful Life _due to Jimmy Stewart's recognizable voice and the fact that it was snowing.

Addison shot Mark a look. "He's happy. It's Christmas. _George _gets it."

"_I bet it's a warrant for my arrest. Isn't it wonderful? I'm going to jail!"_

"He's pleased with himself that he's going to jail," Mark muttered.

"Have you even seen this movie, Mark?" Addison asked, but her eyes were on the screen.

"_Let me touch ya. Are you real?"_

"Why is making out with his woman with kids crawling all over him?" Mark asked, leaning forward on the couch and turning toward Addison.

Addison looked to Mark. "You _really_ haven't seen this?"

Mark stared at her as if she was crazy. Addison turned back to the television and Mark figured he should probably keep quiet. If Addison liked the film, it would be better to give her at least that pleasure since Derek wouldn't be returning home tonight.

Once the title came up announcing the end, Addison flicked off the television. She sat back on the couch and turned to Mark. His facial expression displayed his disdain and he leaned back into the couch cushions.

"You know..." Mark started. "Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings."

Addison playfully hit him in the arm. "Shut up, Mark."

Mark smiled, chuckling softly. Addison sighed and sunk further back into the cushions. She looked up at the clock on the wall.

"It's after midnight," she said.

Mark followed her gaze to the clock. "Yeah."

Addison leaned towards Mark, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were on the front window, staring at the multicolored lights Derek had put up. Mark stared down at Addison and then moved his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

Letting out a breath, Addison closed her eyes and relaxed herself against Mark. She was glad he stayed with her. She didn't want to be alone for this holiday. Sure, she would see Savvy and Weiss the next day along with Mark, but without Derek, it would still feel too lonely. Addison always believed that no one should spend any part of Christmas alone.

"Merry Christmas, Mark," Addison said, the late hour and the alcohol making her sleepy. She wasn't sure how long Mark was going to stay, but for now, she didn't really care.

It was in that moment, on that very Christmas, that Mark knew of his love for Addison. A love he wouldn't ever recognize as love until she would come to him crying about Derek missing their anniversary. A love he wouldn't understand until a few years down the road. But in that moment, he felt this perpetual warmth towards her. He bent his head down just enough and placed a kiss on that sweet smelling red hair.

"Merry Christmas, Addison."

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
